


Intermingled

by WhoIsThisAgain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fusion, Logan and Patton are oblivious to each other's feelings, M/M, So are Roman and Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsThisAgain/pseuds/WhoIsThisAgain
Summary: The Sides found that they could merge into one being. This accidental discovery led to some exciting development in the mindscape.---A.k.aFusion sides!!





	Intermingled

“Dance with me.”

“Wha—why?”

“C’mon Lo! It doesn’t to hurt to have a lil’ fun!” Patton pulled Logan off the sofa in the living room.

He had sensed that Logan was getting a little bit stressed with all the work he had to do these past few weeks. He doesn’t understand why Logan would read a _book_ after all that stress. Wouldn’t it be easier to the brain if he would loosen up a bit? _‘Everyone has their own ways, I guess,’_ Patton thought as he continued to pull Logan into the middle of the living room.

Logan didn’t understand why Patton would do this nonsense. He wasn’t a particularly good dancer, but neither was Patton. He didn’t refuse Patton’s offer, however—even though he was a little reluctant. He thought, maybe after doing all those work for Thomas in the past few weeks, he could enjoy his free time a little more. He didn’t know if _dancing_ would do it for him, though.

Patton turned on a song, [‘Talk Too Much’ by COIN](https://open.spotify.com/track/7FX3ZWE70VRjsprg5oeECc?si=EJgeVAbNSGKv44XEDmgNmA). The sound of an upbeat electric guitar filled the room. However, Logan paused and snatched the phone from Patton’s hand. He had another idea.

“Patton, since you dragged me into this, it is only fair if we go by _my_ choice of song, don’t you think?”

Patton sighed, but nodded with a beaming smile. Logan loved seeing Patton’s smile. It always gives him a warm feeling in his chest. Logan wasn’t a tactile person, but he wanted to know how it feels to be hugged by Patton. He wanted to feel the softness of Patton’s cheeks under his fingertips when he trace his fingers over it. But, he knew he would have to keep all his feeling to himself, because Patton would never see him the same way. Who would want to be with a cold-hearted man? Logan just smiled back and put on another song.

A smooth flow of jazz flowed into the living room. Logan gave Patton a smirk and _smoothly_ walked over to stand in front of Patton. He extended a hand, palm up and said, “shall we?” A soft tint of pink colored Patton’s cheeks and nose, highlighting his freckles.

 

* * *

 

“What song is that?” Virgil asked, from his sitting spot on the kitchen counter, watching Patton and Logan in the living room.

“[‘Just The Way You Look Tonight’ by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc),” Roman answered from the sink. He walked to stand next to Virgil’s sitting figure. “How do they not see it? It’s _so_ obvious. I mean, look at _that,_ Virge!” He gestured to the two Sides dancing and laughing in the living room.

Virgil just shrugged in response. He silently walked into the living room and pulled out his phone. There’s no way on Earth he is not going to record this to show Logan later. Those two have been dancing around each other—right now, literally—for months and they don’t even notice it. How can one be _that_ blind? He pressed the record button to start filming. His lips were pulled to one side to form a mischievous smirk. He’s going to have fun watching Logan react to this video later.

Roman followed Virgil into the living room. He stood behind the anxious side, watching the two older Sides who were oblivious to their presence. He could smell the faint minty smell of Virgil’s hair. A tiny smile graced his lips. He had always wanted to wrap his arms around Virgil whenever he’s happy. His hopelessly romantic heart would always sing whenever Virgil says something nice or anything remotely flirty to him. Though, he knew Virgil wasn’t flirting. Virgil doesn’t do that.

 

* * *

 

Logan moved lazily at first, but Patton’s excitement was contagious. He couldn’t help his smile when Patton started giggling. And he couldn’t help but laugh when Patton tripped over his own feet. He twirled Patton around in the living room, following the beat of the song.

Patton was happy that Logan was happy. It was so rare for him to hear Logan laugh. When he does, Patton would always commit the cound to memory. The smooth and heavy chuckle always brings an underlying calmness that Patton would always relax when he heard it. He wished Logan could feel the same about him. He wanted Logan too see him the way he sees Logan. How he was always fascinated with everything Logan talks about—or just Logan himself—or how he was always elated when he gets to spend time with Logan when the other two Sides haven't woken up yet. But, Patton knows Logan doesn’t do emotions, so he would have to keep his feelings to himself. Right now, all he could do was enjoy their time together.

Suddenly, Logan’s foot knocked on Patton’s leg, making both of them lose balance. Patton was slipping backwards, holding onto Logan tightly, making him pitch forward with Patton’s weight. Logan was quick to react. He pulled on Patton’s waist, bringing him closer to gain balance and one leg shot far forward to support Patton’s weight in his arms.

For a moment, time seemed to stop. Patton had both his arms slung around Logan’s shoulders and Logan had his arms around Patton’s weight. If he let go, Patton would surely fall butt first onto the floor. Or, he could lower Patton slowly to the floor. However, neither of them moved. Patton looked up to see Logan’s chocolate brown eyes gazing into his own. Logan lowered his head, pressing his forehead onto Patton’s with his eyes closed, making the moral side giggle. Logan smiled at the sound.

Patton continued to giggle and Logan let out a deep chuckle. Their laughs mingled in the room, making the room warmer.

Then, a bright flash of blue light shone in the room. Patton and Logan didn’t notice, only hearing each other’s happiness. The light grew brighter and brighter still. Then, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

Roman and Virgil watched as the other two Sides stumble over each other’s feet. They had to contain their laughs from watching those two stare at each other with love-struck expressions. Roman crept closer to see Virgil’s phone still recording.

Then, a blinding flash of light shone in the living room. They couldn’t find the source of the light, so they kept looking around.

“Oh God…” Virgil tugged on Roman’s sleeve and pointed to Logan and Patton who were still laughing with each other. “What the hell…?” He dropped his phone in shock.

The light came from Logan and Patton’s chest, spreading over to encase their bodies in a cocoon of bright and dark blue light. Then, the light was gone. And so were the two Sides. Instead, sprawled on the floor was a man with a white shirt, beige cardigan and pink tie.

“Who are you?” Roman exclaimed accusingly. Now, he was standing in front of Virgil, shielding him from the stranger.

The man looked up to see Roman and Virgil looking at him with caution. He looked down at himself and… “Oh my… um—what is—Logan? Patton?!” His head snapped up again, looking at Roman and Virgil with helpless eyes. He slowly stood up and looked down at himself again with disbelief.

“Where are they? Where are Logan and Patton?” Roman asked hurriedly with bravado, sword already out, pointing at the stranger. It didn’t matter that he also had Thomas’ face or that he could possibly be a new Side. The moment the stranger called out Logan’s and Patton’s names, Roman knew something happened to them.

“No! No, don’t—please don’t hurt… him? Them? Don’t hurt...me,” The man stuttered, struggling to find his words.

“Who are you?” Virgil repeated Roman’s earlier question, albeit with a much softer tone. Panic was still clouding his head, but he could see that the man meant no harm. Though, he never let his guard down.

“I’m—I—I’m… Doctor Picani,” He said slowly. “Yeah, that’s me. I am Emile Picani and I’m a fusion.” The man—Emile—said cheerfully, no longer looking nervous or scared. Virgil put his hand on Roman’s arm, silently telling him to put the sword down.

Virgil could see Patton’s cheeriness and Logan’s straightforward manner in Emile. “Wow… you fused…” He uttered, mesmerized.

“Yes, we did!” Emile said with a bounce. And then, “Oh… Oh my… we fused…”

Suddenly, another burst of light illuminated the living room. Patton and Logan were back, laying on the floor with shock in their faces. They stared at each other for so long and neither of them broke the gaze.

Sensing that a moment was happening, Roman dragged Virgil out of the living room.

 

* * *

 

Roman continued to pull Virgil along through the hallway. Virgil’s gaze was fixed on their intertwined fingers. Warmth crawled on his face, but he paid it no mind. He had always wanted to hold Roman’s hand or maybe have himself wrapped by strong arms. His mind would always go blank whenever Roman threw him that _infuriatingly charming_ smile. And, though he would never admit it, he like the nicknames that the creative Side gave him. But, of course Roman doesn’t see him like _that._ He’s always confident and bright. He wouldn’t like someone like Virgil.

Roman opened the door to his room and stepped inside with Virgil behind him. He wasn’t aware that he was holding Virgil’s hand in his. He looked behind him, still holding the younger Side’s hand and took a step closer.

“I didn’t know Sides could fuse. How does that even work?” Roman said with wild, bewildered look in his eyes.

“I didn’t know either.” Virgil pulled his hand out of Roman’s hold and walked to the window that overlooked Roman’s kingdom. He could hear footsteps getting closer, but he was watching the little birds outside.

“You wanna try it with me?”

“We don’t even know how that works, Princey.”

“Well, I thought we could try and find out.” Soft music started to flow in the room. If he was going to get Virgil to dance, he would like to do a slow dance, because then he could hold Virgil close like he had wanted to do for so long.

 

* * *

 

Patton and Logan was still sitting on the living room floor in a shocked daze. They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Something in the air shifted. They didn’t know what just happened or how it happened. It was a weird feeling to have their minds work in perfect sync. Logan could understand Patton and Patton could understand Logan.

“You—I, um—I didn’t know we could… do that,” Logan said nervously, unconsciously shifting closer to Patton.

“I didn’t know either.” Patton said, inching closer to Logan. “Wanna try it again?”

Logan smiled and got up. He smoothed the imaginary wrinkles on his perfectly spotless black polo and offered Patton his hand. Patton took Logan’s offered hand and Logan pulled him up effortlessly. “Alright, let’s try it again.”

They started their dance again, awkward and stiff. However, as the music flow and soothe them, their movements become more fluid and relaxed. They started to laugh again like before. When the song ended, the didn’t fuse, but they didn’t care. At least they have each other in that moment.

Logan dipped Patton with a bright smile. He knew it was a risky move since that puts all of his feelings for the moral Side on display for the other to see, but he was willing to risk it just for this moment. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Patton leaned up, pressing his lips on Logan’s.

It was hesitant and awkward at first. Patton brought his hands to the back of Logan’s neck, tugging him closer. Their lips moved smoothly against each other in synchrony. Warmth spread over their bodies, giving a tingly feeling. Like a pleasant buzz in their chests that bursts with energy. It felt like the calm reflection of a clear lake safe and tranquil. Like wind chimes in the quiet summer breeze. It felt like the smell of freshly baked cookies or that feeling of satisfaction when you step on crunchy leaves.

Logan supported Patton’s weight with one arm while his free hand reached for Patton’s cheek, His thumb rubbed gentle strokes on the soft skin of Patton’s cheekbone. It’s even softer than he imagined. He brought Patton’s waist flushed against his own. Then, they break apart with foreheads pressed against each other.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.”

Logan could only laugh when he heard Patton’s words. Then, the light was back, encasing them in a warm buzz. And then, they were gone—again.

 

* * *

 

Roman extended a hand for Virgil to take. The anxious Side was nervous and he was skeptical this was going to work. He wasn’t even a good dancer. And with this music, it’s obvious that Roman was going for a slow dance. The thought made Virgil’s face heat up.

“It was probably a one time thing, Roman.”

“Oh, come on Doom and Gloom, it’s just for fun y’know.”

Virgil wanted to say no. He wanted to just get out of there. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Roman. But then, Roman flashed him that charming smile of his that made Virgil’s guts turn to puddle. A smile that made him look so _infuriatingly gorgeous_ in Virgil’s eyes. Of course. How could he resist?

“Fine,” Virgil huffed with fake defeat. “Don’t blame me if I step on your toes, though.”

Roman’s smile widened in victory, making a storm of butterflies erupt in Virgil’s stomach. Virgil took Roman’s offered hand hesitantly. Then, his hand was wrapped in warmth. Roman pulled his closer until they were only inches apart, but Roman pulled him closer still. Roman was so close that he could see his individual lashes batting with eloquence every time he blinks. Virgil couldn’t look at Roman any longer, so he chose to look over Roman’s shoulder instead. He put on a calm facade, ignoring the heat on his face. He hoped Roman can’t hear how fast his heart was beating.

They moved with the melody of the music slowly. Virgil was a little clumsy, but Roman was able to guide him. He encased Virgil with his free arm, bringing him flush with his own body. He rubbed gentle strokes on Virgil’s hand that he was still holding, marveling at how soft his skin was. He wrapped Virgil tighter in his hold, waiting for complains from the other Side, but it never came. Roman twirled Virgil with ease and wrap him in both his arms. He dared to press his forehead against Virgil’s, testing how close he could get before the younger Side moves away.

Virgil didn’t know what to do with his hands now that Roman wasn’t holding it. He finally slung them over Roman’s shoulder. He looked into Roman’s intense gaze, watching him carefully. Then, out of impulse he tugged Roman closer and covered Roman’s lips with his. It was quick, barely a peck. Virgil tried to move away in embarrassment, but Roman held him close.

“Um—Uh, Roman, I didn’t mean to—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Roman claimed his lips again. And he could do nothing but kiss back. Their lips glide against each other perfectly. Their forms fit against each other like a matching puzzle pieces. Roman brought Virgil closer, one hand sliding down slowly. They continued to move with the music, even with bodies pressed against each other.

It felt right. It felt like seeing a flash of a shooting star in a dark starry night. Like hearing the ocean waves crash against rocky cliffs. Or that feeling of satisfaction when you break into a molten lava cake. It felt like winning a competition or like biting into an ice cream in the heat of summer. It felt like watching fireworks during independence day or jumping into a pool in hot days. It just felt _right._

When they break apart, they didn’t let go of their hold on each other. Then, Roman started giggling in delight. “You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that to happen.” Then, giggles turned to laughter. Virgil couldn’t help but laugh, too. And then, they were laughing together. The sound of their joy intermingled in the air.

A flash of light burst from their chests, but neither noticed it. The red and purple light swirled and wrapped them in a kaleidoscope of colors and brightness. Then, they were gone.

 

* * *

 

“Oh...Oh my...I’m back! Emile Picani is back!” Emile jumped with elation. “Gotta show this to Roman and Virgil!”

He ran into the hallway, but he didn’t know where to find the two other Sides. He looked in Logan’s room, then Patton’s room. He was about to check in Virgil’s room when he saw a bright flash of light from under Roman’s door. He walked over to the door to knock. He rapped his knuckles firmly on the solid wood of the door. While waiting for the door to open, a thought flashed in his mind—minds?

“If I’m in Thomas’ head, how come my last name is Picani?”

Then, the door opened to reveal… Oh wow…

 

* * *

 

“Oh. Ma. Goodness! Oooh, Holy Mother of God! It worked!” He jumped on the wooden floor excitedly. “Gotta show this to Pat and Lo!” He walked over to the door, but suddenly he paused. “But what’s my name? Uh… _our_ names? Oh _geez,_ no wonder Emile was confused.”

He kept walking in circles in the room, wondering whether he was one person or two people. Was he still Roman and Virgil or was he… what’s his name? Then, there was a knock on the door. Three quick, firm knocks. Logan?

He opened the door and saw Emile standing, looking at him in shock. “Oh, you’re back.”

“Did you—are you…? Are you Roman and Virgil?”

The other man smirked, “Sup, _gurl._ ”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh, um… It’s… It’s Remy,  _hun._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you guys liked it!!  
> I wrote this, because I've seen and heard sooo many times about headcanons that Picani is Logicality fusion and Remy is Prinxiety fusion. And it makes sense! So, this is my tribute. I know there are already a lot of stories about this, but I just want to give out my version.  
> \---  
> I think, a Roman-heavy Prinxiety fusion would be like Remy. A Virgil-heavy Prinxiety fusion would be like... Bo Burnham. But that's just my opinion.  
> \---  
> Should I make a sequel to this? Although, I don't really know what the sequel would be about.


End file.
